


One Job, Arthur

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Weddings, purrlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: He had one job...





	One Job, Arthur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisbaerfussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[ART] Purrlin and the Big Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026075) by [Nebula5030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030). 



“You had one job, Arthur. One.”

“I’ll have you know that I am a majestic, noble creature, far above the likes of those who would-”

“Chase a bug down the aisle during our mistress’ wedding instead of ceremoniously following the flower girl and ring bearer; running up the altar, past the priest, then doubling back to climb up the best man, yowling the whole time while the lead of your specially-made harness was dangling behind you as you stood on the poor man’s head?”

“Shut up, Purrlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Eisbaerfussel, "stealing" her wonderful characters: Purrlin, and Arthur Penkitty. 
> 
> Congratulations!


End file.
